


The Birthday Cake

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Baby-Doll tries to enjoy eating her birthday cake.





	The Birthday Cake

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

A smile materialized on Baby-Doll's face as soon as she saw a chocolate birthday cake on the kitchen table. She looked forward to devouring it. Her eyes widened the minute she remembered a new character shoving her face into her cake some time ago. Cousin Spunky. The new character in Love That Baby. The new character stealing Baby-Doll's spotlight. A sudden scowl replaced Baby-Doll's smile. 

Baby-Doll saw a chocolate bar on the table and approached it. A new smile formed before she unwrapped the bar and devoured it. There weren't going to be negative memories. Baby-Doll's stomach ached. She winced.

 

THE END


End file.
